


Secrets and Lies

by fearthainn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Het, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthainn/pseuds/fearthainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny makes an unusual discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read [Our Bodies, Ourselves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48389)" then it's perfectly obvious who the pairing is. It isn't really necessary to have read that first, although that story is a prequel to this one. (If you haven't read it, this may seem at first to be fem-slash. But it's not. Really.)

Ginny made her way up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room, hands shoved in the pockets of her robes. She was at loose ends for the time being--today's after-supper Quidditch practice had been canceled, and her classmates were all off doing the things they normally did while she was at practice, whatever those things were. Her options were limited to going to sit in the common room or up in her dorm, either pretending to study or playing a boring round of Exploding Solitaire. She climbed the last stair of the tower and started toward the portrait of the Fat Lady, grumbling under her breath.

Then she stopped, frowning. She could have sworn she just saw something down the hall, past the portrait that served as entrance to the common room. A flicker of fabric as someone turned a corner, heading up the abandoned set of stairs that no one ever used. Ginny walked forward, pausing to listen at the bottom of the stairs. She was _sure_ she'd seen something. With a quick glance over her shoulder at the empty corridor, she mounted the stairs, pausing every now and again to listen for the footsteps ahead of her. Soon enough there came the sound of a door opening, and as Ginny mounted the last few stairs she could see a narrow sliver of light down the abandoned hall.

It was beyond strange that someone would be up here. The rooms had been abandoned long ago, and except for the occasional foray into unknown territory, no one from Gryffindor ever came up here. Her curiosity piqued, Ginny started toward the open door.

The door was barely cracked, as though it had been shut in haste and hadn't latched properly. And after a brief hesitation Ginny dug her wand out of her pocket and pushed the door fully open cautiously. She caught a brief, confused glimpse of dusty wall hangings and run down furniture, but that faded next to the shock of seeing the person standing in the middle of the room, in an unfastened shirt and a pair of green shorts.

Herself.

And it _was_ her, down to the freckles on her nose and the near-invisible scar above one eyebrow, where Fred had beaned her with a can of Lockhart's Spot-Be-Gone the year she'd turned six. Her bright red hair, her short, skinny legs, her mouth rounded in astonishment, but on another face, another body. Ginny's wand slipped from nerveless fingers as she tried to take it in. How could she be in two places at once?

The other Ginny recovered first, darting forward to grab her by the arm and drag her inside, slamming the door shut. Ginny heard the crackle of spells sealing the gap around the door as she was pushed back against the smooth wood--the girl must have forgotten to close it properly before. Ginny shook her head dizzily, bracing herself against the door as the not-her turned, eyes narrowing as she gave Ginny a once-over. Ginny stared back, taking in the girl's strange state of undress, the foreign look of cunning on her own face.

"Well," said the not-really-Ginny, leaning forward. "This _is_ interesting, isn't it?"

Ginny flinched in spite of herself. She'd no idea that she sounded so...sweet. Inside her own head, her voice seemed lower, more authoritative. Coming from the lips of this doppelganger, her voice sounded so young. No wonder Ron never took her seriously.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded, but the other-her shook her head and laid a small finger on Ginny's lips. Even her bitten nails, a habit she'd never quite grown out of, were duplicated on the girl.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" the other Ginny said, "and we're not going to do that."

Ginny scrabbled along the wall at her back, trying to find the doorknob. She saw a flare of panic in the other girl's eyes and she dove for Ginny, grabbing her arms.

"Hey!" Ginny tried to shove back, but the other girl braced herself, pushing Ginny into the solid wood of the door. Ginny shoved with all her might, and succeeded in getting the girl off her for a moment. She twisted and tried to grab the handle on the door, but the other girl caught her again, yanking her back and slamming her face-first into the wall.

"You're not getting away that easy!" she hissed into Ginny's ear. "Do you really think I'm going to just let you waltz out of here to tell your _friends_ about this? I'm not stupid!"

"You won't get away with this!" Ginny snapped, struggling. But she had no leverage against the body pressed against her back and try as she might, she couldn't make her doppelganger move. "Let me go!"

"No, I don't think so," the other Ginny said, her voice dropping to a purr. Ginny struggled, painfully aware that the girl was pressed hard against her, their bodies aligned in a way that was both uncomfortable and disturbing. Her doppelganger pulled her arms back, pushing her closer to the wall, and twisted them up, holding both her wrists in one hand. Ginny made a frustrated noise, trying to release her arms from the tight grip. She'd no idea she was this strong.

Then she froze. The other girl's hand had dropped and was drifting up her thigh, under her skirt, tracing delicate patterns on the skin there. Ginny shivered in spite of herself as the fingers moved higher and higher, skimming the crease of her thigh and hip and stroking the crisp curls that peeked out from under the band of her knickers.

No one had ever touched her there. No one but Ginny herself, and then only in the dark privacy of her own bed. Except in a strange way, this _was_ herself, and the other Ginny's fingers were even bolder than her own and seemed to know exactly what to do. Ginny barely dared breathe as those fingers brushed the crotch of her knickers, rubbing lightly. Ginny bit her lip to keep from gasping at the sensation.

"I know a _lot_ about you," the other Ginny said, innuendo laid over her normally soft voice. "You'd be surprised, really." She pressed herself into Ginny's arms and moved the hand that had been on Ginny's wrists to her neck, tugging at her tie. She managed to twist it around and hook her fingers into the loop, loosening the knot. Ginny chewed at her lip in indecision--she should keep struggling, stop this imposter right now, trap her in this abandoned room and find a teacher, Ron, Harry...anyone.

But those warm, familiar fingers moved, slid under the band of her panties and started _doing_ things, stroking and teasing her in a way she would never have done herself. They called up sensations that Ginny was afraid to give name to, that felt so amazing that she couldn't keep still. The other girl's weight was heavy against her back, the stone wall cool under her hot cheek, and she felt lost in her own body...or outside of it.

The hand disappeared, and Ginny moaned in spite of herself. A soft chuckle drifted past her ear, and the other girl slid a hand into her hair and tilted her head back. Sharp teeth nipped at her earlobe, tugging lightly before lips closed around it and sucked gently. Ginny bit back another moan, not wanting to show the girl the effect she was having.

"You like that, don't you?" her own voice whispered. "I know you do." She chuckled, a low, satisfied sound that Ginny had never made in her life.

"Let me go," Ginny whispered. "Just...please. Let me go."

"Why? You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ginny shook her head desperately, but the other girl's hand was back, sliding under her skirt and straight to the damp skin between her legs. Her fingers caressed Ginny's nether lips, eliciting another strangled moan. The girl laughed again, her breath against Ginny's neck making her shiver. The hand disappeared again, and next thing Ginny knew the rough wool of her tie had descended over her eyes, was wrapped tight and knotted at the back of her head. Ginny made a soft noise of protest and tried to pull her hands free, but the girl was quicker, grabbing her wrists and holding tight.

Then the girl vanished, disappearing so fast it left Ginny dizzy. She got her hands up, pressed against the wall and using the uneven surface to steady herself. But she didn't have time to do more than that before the girl was back, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back again. Another length of wool was wrapped around her wrists--the girl's school tie at a guess.

She was turned around and pushed against the wall again, the stone rough against her arms and back through the fabric of her shirt. The other girl moved in close, so close that Ginny could feel her breasts pressed against her own chest. It was strange, but not as strange as the girl's lips descending on her own.

The kiss felt _weird_, nothing like kissing any of the boys she'd dated before, or even like the one she'd exchanged with Lisa Pritchard, the time that Michael had dared her to. This was _her_ mouth, _her_ lips, and it felt bizarrely like kissing her mother. Not that her mother had _ever_ done anything like what the girl was doing, sliding her tongue along Ginny's, licking at the top of her mouth, which sent shivers through her. She felt the not-Ginny's mouth curve into a wicked smile, and then her hands were at the waist of Ginny's skirt, tugging her shirt out and unfastening the buttons. Small fingers skated over the exposed skin of her belly and slid up to trace the undersides of her breasts through her bra.

"Oh, this is _nice_," the girl breathed. Ginny shook her head weakly. Being blindfolded made the light touches on her skin more intense, as if the lack of sight channeled all her attention into her other senses. Each little caress sent her spiraling deeper into a well of reluctant pleasure. She almost fell when the girl pulled away, tugging at her shoulders to pull her away from the wall and into the room.

"I can tell you a lot about yourself, you know," her doppelganger whispered as she maneuvered Ginny away from the wall. "I know exactly what you like, what you want, what makes you feel good...I know _all_ about you. Soft is best--" and the hands on Ginny's shoulders suited action to words, skating lightly over her skin "--but you don't mind a little pressure." The other girl pushed on Ginny's shoulders until she dropped to her knees--there was something on the floor, cushioning the cold stones. The girl kept pushing until Ginny was lying on her stomach, the fabric under her soft and smooth under her exposed skin.

"Now," her doppelganger whispered. "Lie still. I'm going to untie your hands for a moment. Don't try to escape. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

The low menace in her voice made Ginny go absolutely still. She let the girl untie her hands and didn't resist as her shirt and bra were stripped off and she was rolled onto her back, nor when her hands were pulled above her head and secured again. She tugged once but the bonds held tight, obviously fastened to something. A frisson of mingled desire and fear shot through her as she realized she was well and truly trapped.

Her doppelganger had moved away, and Ginny heard the sound of fabric dropping to the floor. Then a leg was swung over her torso and the other girl was running her hands lightly across Ginny's shoulder, the outside of her breasts, the sides of her ribcage. She shuddered in spite of herself, and gasped. That made the girl laugh softly.

"Oh, this is going to be even better than I'd hoped," she said.

"Please don't do this," Ginny whispered. She knew it was far too late for protestations, but she'd barely put up a fight. She could feel her face flush as the girl cupped her breasts and brushed her hard nipples. Heat flowed through her, pooling in her face and breasts and belly. She gathered herself and tried again. "Let me go. I won't say anything to anyone, just...please. Please let me go."

"I don't think you really want that, do you?" The other girl removed her hands, and Ginny tried not to miss the warmth against her skin, but the girl was back immediately, her full weight was resting against Ginny, naked skin against skin. Her breath was warm against Ginny's cheek. "You want me to do this."

She kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek, then moved her mouth down, placing little nipping kisses along the edge of Ginny's jaw toward her ear. A tongue flickered over her earlobe, traced the whorl of her ear, and then the girl's mouth came down on Ginny's neck, licking and sucking at the tender place beneath her jaw. Ginny gave a soft cry, her neck arching. That was one of her weak spots, one of the places that had made her wild whenever Michael had kissed her there. She didn't know how this girl knew, but she couldn't fight the tremors that rocked her, couldn't stop herself from pushing up against the girl's body.

 

"You want it," her own voice said, the words muttered into the hot skin at the join of neck and shoulder. The girl's mouth drifted down to one collarbone and nipped it. She laughed as Ginny thrust against her. "You're desperate for it."

Ginny shook her head weakly, fighting with all her might against the feelings burning through her. She twisted her wrists against the fabric binding them, trying to avoid thinking about the sensations the girl's mouth was producing as she licked and nipped at Ginny's collar bone, at the hollow of her throat. Maybe if she could get to the knots at her hands, she could get free, get out of here before she lost what control was left to her.

But all thought of escape vanished as a mouth fastened over her breast. Ginny arched her back with a hoarse cry. The girl's hand went to her other breast, fingers pinching that nipple and sending shockwaves through Ginny's body. Michael had never been so daring, nor had any other boy she'd ever kissed. She hadn't even known herself that having her nipples teased and sucked like this would feel so...so overwhelmingly _good_. It drove her fear away, until Ginny could do nothing except twist and moan under the onslaught of the girl's mouth.

After what felt like an endless time the girl sat up again, her breathing ragged. She shifted back against Ginny's legs and tugged at her skirt, urging her to raise her hips so the fabric could be pulled away. Ginny couldn't even summon up a protest, and when the girl bent again it was to press wet kisses across Ginny's belly, nipping and tonguing at her navel. Ginny quivered, her hips twisting.

The girl dropped one hand to her hip to still the movement. Ginny felt her fingers slip over the elastic of her knickers, and then the material was pushed down over her hips and discarded to wherever her skirt had gone. Her doppelganger ran her hands up Ginny's thighs, easing them apart. There was a long, silent pause, and Ginny felt herself flushing, torn between shame and desire. She knew, even if she couldn't see, that the other girl was staring at her most intimate places. She tried to close her legs, but the girl planted her hands on her knees, spreading them wider.

"Oh, that's _nice_," the girl whispered. "That's even better than the mirror."

Ginny's mouth fell open as she processed that, but before she could react the girl was on her again, fingers brushing against her damp pubic hair, delving into the slippery folds. The girl leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly, just above the triangle of her pubic hair.

One small finger slid inside her wet passage, and this time Ginny couldn't prevent a small shriek. She tightened her muscles around the invading presence as the girl's mouth closed on her clit, tongue flicking over the sensitive bud. She spared a moment of embarrassed shock at the intimacy of having the girl's mouth _there_, of being kissed and touched in such a way. Then the girl slid another finger into her, twisting them slowly, and even that resistance faded away.

Ginny raised her hips toward those questing fingers and that fierce, sucking mouth, forgetting that this girl was an imposter, forgetting that she should be struggling, forgetting everything but the ecstasy that hooked into her belly and clit and made her twist and moan frantically, driving toward something that was just beyond her reach. The girl didn't let up, her fingers and mouth moving faster, harder, as Ginny bucked against her. Almost too soon, the tension in her exploded into stunning pleasure. Ginny cried out, the sound of her own voice almost foreign to her ears.

The girl, though, didn't _stop_. She kept on teasing Ginny with tongue and fingers until she felt the waves of pleasure building again, bringing her even higher before reaching a second peak of white-hot, mindless ecstasy. This time the girl let her rest, withdrawing her hand from Ginny's body and resting a hot cheek against Ginny's thigh.

"That," her doppelganger whispered, "was _amazing_."

Ginny nodded weakly, eliciting a knowing laugh from the other girl. She was given a moment to catch her breath before the girl moved up her body and a smooth thigh slid between hers. Ginny arched up against the welcome pressure. She felt the other girl's damp curls against her leg, and Ginny raised one knee, pressing against the wet heat. A dart of satisfaction shot through her as the other girl gasped, grinding against Ginny's leg. It was difficult to tell who was making what noises; their voices were the same, the same soft gasps and moans issuing from both throats as they writhed against each other.

Then the other girl stopped moving abruptly, her body going stiff against Ginny's. She went still too, trying to figure out what was happening.

And then she felt it. The body pressed against hers was changing, growing lean and muscular, and where the imposter's legs straddled her thigh she could feel a hot, hard length instead of damp softness.

Her doppelganger wasn't another girl...it was a _boy._

Ginny let out a strangled yelp and tried to pull away, but with his new weight and leverage her captor pinned her easily, one large hand reaching up to grab her bound wrists. He shifted, draping a heavy leg over both of her own. "Not so fast," he whispered, his voice too low and harsh to place. "I don't think we're done yet."

"We _are_," Ginny hissed, struggling against his grip. It seemed to make no difference, and Ginny was uncomfortably aware that the hand that wasn't holding her wrists was snaking its way between her thighs. He stroked her, deft and sure, and Ginny couldn't prevent her body from arching toward his hand, or the small cry that slipped from her mouth as he circled her clit with one finger. "_Please_," she moaned, and she couldn't have said if she meant for him to stop or continue.

Either way it was clear that, like before, he wasn't going to listen to anything she said. His mouth closed over one sensitive nipple, and she made a small, despairing noise as pleasure shot through her again. Everything felt different now, from the rough hair on his legs to the coiled strength in the hand that held her wrists pinned. His other hand was still between her legs, stroking her expertly, one finger teasing her opening. Ginny bucked against him, betrayed by her own body.

He seemed to know it, too, grinning against her breast before swirling his tongue around her nipple and abandoning it for the other. He let go of her wrists, sensing somehow that she was past struggling, bracing his weight against that arm so that he could move fully atop her.

The feel of his body pressing down on hers was indescribable. A slow, hollow ache was rising through her, a desperate need for more, though more of what she couldn't have said. The boy raised his head from her breasts and slid up a bit, bracing his weight on his elbows and planting sucking kisses on her neck.

Ginny whimpered, hardly daring to breathe. She could feel his erection, hot and hard and nudging at her entrance, slipping over the wet, smooth flesh. She shifted her hips and a shudder ran through his body. He reached down and clamped one hand on her waist, holding her still. Then, with a soft groan he pushed forward, and the tip of his cock slipped inside her with alarming ease.

Ginny raised her hips without meaning to, drawing him further in. He gasped into her ear, one hand dropping to pull at her leg, bringing her knee up. That gave him room to slide still further into her body, and Ginny let out a soft, imploring cry, raising her other knee without prompting so that his hips were cradled in the vee of her legs and he was fully inside her. It didn't even hurt, though she vaguely remembered reading somewhere that it should. She was--_had been_\--a virgin. This wasn't supposed to be so easy. But she only felt invaded, and so _full_. She could feel every inch of him inside her, her whole awareness focused on it.

When he started to move, it was all she could do to keep from screaming aloud.

Ginny writhed beneath him, unable to control her movements. It was as if he'd taken her over, knowing exactly when to move, and how, where to touch her to make her whimper and moan, knew what made her shudder with inescapable pleasure. He slid one hand between their bodies and dragged his thumb across her clitoris. Ecstasy crashed over her, and she forgot everything but how good it felt.

He began to move faster, pounding into her. Every movement of his body, the pinch of his fingers on her nipple, the hot, gasping breath against her neck, seemed to meld into a continuous, aching orgasm that left her limp and shaking, barely able to lift her hips to welcome his thrusts. She felt him shudder against her, his movements going erratic before he went limp with a deep groan, his whole weight collapsing on top of her.

It was fine for a few moments, until Ginny's own heart stopped racing and her breathing returned to normal. Or as normal as one's breathing could be, when one was pinned to the floor in an abandoned room by a boy one hadn't yet laid eyes on. The thought was an unpleasant reminder of where she was and what had just happened. She pulled at her wrists again, but the knots in the fabric held fast. With a frustrated hiss she stopped struggling, arms aching from being in the same position too long.

After another moment the boy stirred and pushed himself up, away from her body. Ginny tugged at her wrists again, listening hard. She could hear him moving around, gathering up his discarded clothing, the rustle of fabric as he pulled his things on. There was a long moment of silence, and Ginny guessed the boy was trying to think of how to get out of the room without giving himself away. Her hands closed helplessly on nothing as she waited, wishing she could _see_.

A spike of fear went through her. What if he planned to just leave her here?

"Don't--" she began, and swallowed against the hoarseness in her throat. "Don't leave me here. P-please."

There was another long silence, then the sound of his shoes on the stone floor, coming toward her. It was unnerving, knowing he was there, standing over her and watching her. Ginny shivered in spite of herself, feeling horribly naked. She felt a small puff of air over her skin as he knelt, and then his fingers were working at the knots that held her wrists bound. The knots came free but before Ginny could move, he grabbed her wrists in an iron grip and yanked her forward. His mouth descended on hers in a hard, thorough kiss. She moaned in spite of herself, hating that her body responded to her unseen tormentor whether she wanted to or not.

He released her suddenly and gave her a shove, sending her sprawling back against the floor. Ginny caught herself on her hands and clawed at the tie wrapped around her head, but by the time she could see again, the door had slammed shut and his footsteps were fast retreating. There was no way she could make herself presentable in time to follow and catch him.

Ginny took a deep breath and got to her feet, bracing herself against the dilapidated bed frame as her legs wobbled. That must have been what he'd tied her hands to, then. She went to get her wand first, on the floor by the door. Her skirt and bra were nearby, her shirt crumpled in a ball a little further away. She gathered them up and dressed slowly with shaking hands. Her knickers were missing entirely. Ginny bit her lip in disgust. The sick bastard had _taken_ them.

Her school robe had been used to cover the dusty sheets the boy had piled up to create a makeshift bed. Ginny picked it up and shook the dust out of it, draping it over one arm. The room itself, now that she had time to look, was depressingly free of clues as to who the boy might have been, or what his purpose was in coming here. There was a sink with an empty cauldron in it, a cracked mirror resting on the floor and the pile of sheets on the floor, but nothing else.

Ginny shook her head weakly, hugging her robe to her. She felt curiously empty, unsure of how she should feel, what she should be thinking. _Was_ there a standard response to being accosted by an imitation of her own self, who turned out to be a boy in disguise? She bit her lip and shook herself, pushing back the slightly hysterical laugh that wanted to burst out of her. She could figure out what to do later. Right now, she rather thought she wanted a shower.

She went to the door and looked around; as she'd suspected, the hall was empty, free of any sort of distinguishing marks. The door itself disappeared into the wall when she shut it, obviously spelled to be hidden. After a moment Ginny raised her wand and made a near-invisible mark on the floor, so she could find it again if she had to. Then she made her way back down the stairs, to the sanctuary of Gryffindor tower.


End file.
